


They keep me thinking that we almost had it all

by VenerediRimmel



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Season/Series 04
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenerediRimmel/pseuds/VenerediRimmel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E si tocca, Mickey, mentre cerca piacere nel dolore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They keep me thinking that we almost had it all

**They keep me thinking that we almost had it all***

 

 

Giorni su giorni che passano lentamente, immortalando inutili momenti che fortificano soltanto il passato e le sue mancanze.  
Scivolano e lui vive, arranca.  
Quello è un giorno come un altro che lascia correre tra soldi sporchi, una famiglia con troppi estranei e quella vita senza più scosse da adrenalina, né emozioni.  
La sua fottuta, squallida, inutile vita da quando lui non c'è più.  
Ma quel giorno è diverso fin da quando apre la porta con un “cazzo!”, e non perché, entrando, ha sbattuto contro lo stipite in legno, bensì perché la trova vuota. Non c'è nessuno.  
Sembrano tutti spariti. Perché il silenzio non c'è mai a casa Milkovich.

Che succede?

Gira per casa, con la sua solita camminata dondolante, da maschio, da duro, da 'rispettami altrimenti non camminerò, ma correrò per prenderti e gonfiarti di botte'.  
È vuota, sul serio. Dove sono andati tutti quanti?  
Fa spallucce, in quel silenzio in cui si bea, e va nella sua stanza per sdraiarsi un po', mentre con una sigaretta nella bocca inspira un po' di tabacco, sciogliendo i suoi nervi. Quando apre la porta con un calcio, però, deve ricredersi ancora.

No, quel giorno non è come gli altri.  
Perché una testa rossa è davanti a lui, con le mani affondate nelle tasche di un giubbotto militare, lo sguardo dolce, quello che ricordava, un po' cambiato – quasi maturo, da uomo – quello che poi non riconosce.

“Tu” dice, mentre, indisponenti, le lacrime tornano a bruciare nei suoi occhi. _Che si fottano,_ lo fanno sembrare sempre un ragazzino alle prese con una delusione amorosa.

 

 _Un lamento. Una tenaglia afferra e stringe il suo povero cuore, come se volesse farlo esplodere._  
_Ogni volta quel tipo di dolore, quando lo rivede._

 

“Io” è la risposta di Ian, che fa socchiudere gli occhi all'altro mentre trattiene il fiato. Solo il suo cuore sembra fare rumore nella cassa toracica, facendogli male. Assieme a quella voce che, _cazzo_ , da quant'è che non sentiva?  
L'altro può sentire l'effetto che può fargli?  
Spera di no.

“Sei tornato?” dice, quando riapre gli occhi, puntandoli in quello sguardo che, _dio, se gli è mancato._ Gli è mancato tutto di lui, anche la sua stucchevole ingenuità.  
Ian nega e gli si avvicina, il sorriso sempre più strafottente. “È solo una visita di cortesia” gli sussurra, quasi beffardo, prima di baciarlo.

Da quando Ian è diventato così esperto?  Da quando non è più il cucciolo d'uomo che conosceva?

E sentire di nuovo le sue labbra umide, morbide carezzare le sue sempre screpolate per quel vizio di morderle, lo riempie di una sensazione che non provava dalla prima volta.  
Così, mentre trova quella lingua, non è più nella sua stanza ma in un furgoncino, sul quale è saltato per avventarsi su quella bocca e baciarla velocemente.  
Poi in quella stessa casa, sdraiati sul divano, dove hanno trascorso gran parte del tempo di quell'insolito 'pigiama party senza pigiama'; divano dove hanno scopato, assieme a quei baci di cui non si è più vergognato. E, ancora, in quella stanza adiacente alla piccola cappella dove una straniera l'aspettava sull'altare.  
Si ritrova in tutti quei luoghi in cui ha baciato Ian, in un istante, provocandogli un capogiro; poi, alzando una mano, lo afferra per la nuca e lo stringe a sé, gemendo di un dolore che lo distrugge perché Ian è lì, è tornato, ma ha la sensazione che sia ancora lontano, ancora distante, ancora perso.

_Impossibile._ _È lì, ma lui non ci crede._ _Non vuole illudersi._

  
Si spingono sul letto, Ian lo sovrasta con sul corpo cresciuto e allenato. Si accarezzano e studia le diversità, mentre gli toglie quel giubbotto spasmodicamente. Si dividono, quando si tolgono veloci anche le magliette e si guardano, come se non si fossero mai detti addio. Invertono le posizioni e Mickey lo sovrasta, guardandolo sotto una luce nuova. Come se in lui ci fosse qualcosa di diverso, che proprio non riconosce.  
Ian gli sorride ancora, mentre slaccia la sua cintura.   
  
E Mickey è improvvisamente sul suo vecchio letto, dove un ragazzino dai capelli rossi, lo stesso soltanto più giovane, più ragazzino, con lo sguardo da finto duro, con un piede di porco tra le mani, lo minaccia di fargli male se non gli rende la pistola che ha rubato.  
Anche quella volta ha visto Ian sotto una luce diversa, lo ha visto a fondo, lo ha incuriosito, lo ha conquistato, perché poi si è dato a lui, si è sottomesso senza remore, gli ha concesso di entrargli dentro e, benché solo fisicamente, ora sa che Ian non si è limitato a quello, ma a ben altro, ad entrargli in luoghi che nemmeno sapeva esistessero.

Torna a baciarlo su quel letto matrimoniale, mordendogli il labbro e leccando i denti per fronteggiarlo; ma non è più lui il duro, quello sfrontato, il potente.  
Ian inverte ancora le posizioni e gli sfila i pantaloni, rude, mostrandosi per quello che è: il debole che è diventato forte, il caldo ora congelato e tramutato in stalattiti pronte a cadere e trafiggere in colpi raggelanti.  
Lo vede slacciarsi i suoi e abbassarseli, sbrigativo. Si morde un labbro, come d'abitudine, mentre l'osserva e si sente scosso e sveglio come non succedeva da un po'. E l'eccitazione palese e alzata verso il suo ombelico lo infastidisce, perché c'è sempre stato bisogno di Ian, di lui soltanto. Anche ora.  
Ian si masturba, velocemente, per prepararsi e si fa guardare, come se gli piacessero quegli occhi addosso così ossessivi e ossessionanti.  
Sono le sue gelide iridi che hanno spesso spezzato Ian, dolorose per la distanza che metteva fra loro, ma ora sono quegli occhi caldi a bruciarlo dentro. In un gioco di strani eventi, i ruoli si sono invertiti. Quando è successo?   
Perché non è più lui a far male, ma Ian a fargliene.  
È fragile, debole, ed è pronto a spezzarsi perché Ian è tornato, ed è tornato anche da lui.

 

_Non ci crede. Non si illude._

 

Quando Ian lo penetra senza chiedere permesso, alzandogli le gambe e avanzando nel piccolo spazio che si dilata dolorosamente per accoglierlo, mugugna qualcosa e trattiene il fiato, mentre la mente gli urla “finalmente”.  
Ma ancora una volta non sono più su quel letto. Si ritrovano _dietro_ il negozio dove hanno lavorato insieme, _dietro_ gli spalti della scuola, _dietro_ la cappella dove pochi minuti dopo si sarebbe sposato, _dietro_ la porta della sua stanza.  Sempre dietro. Sempre nascosti dagli occhi di chi potrebbe ammazzarli se solo li vedessero insieme a scopare. Sempre nascosti dietro qualcosa, perché _davanti_ lui non ha mai avuto le palle per farlo.

Si baciano ancora e “mi sei mancato” gli vorrebbe dire, mentre Ian spinge e lo fissa ancora con un'espressione indecifrabile.  
Perché la sua sembra una vittoria e una vendetta, perché sembra lo stia ammazzando quando invece stanno facendo l'amore.  
Le spinte si fanno rigorose come i suoi ansimi, mentre lo carezza sull'addome e si fa toccare da quegli occhi. Lo afferra per le braccia e se lo tira vicino per baciarlo; un gesto così poco da lui, così simile a quelli vecchi di Ian.

Cosa è cambiato?  
Lui. Che si è sentito perso per tutto questo tempo e ora si è ritrovato. Lui. Che forse adesso è veramente felice, nonostante sappia che qualcosa non quadra. Perché quello non è la sua testa rossa, non è il suo Gallagher, ma lo accetta anche così. Perché Ian si è sempre accontentato del suo poco, del suo schifo, delle sue mancanze e ora quel comportamento sembra perfino che lo meriti.

  
_“Mi manchi”_ _e si illude che non sia così._  
  
  
Le parole muoiono in dei gemiti quando Ian affonda e si ritrae ancora, sempre più velocemente, sempre più brutale, mentre con la bocca ha abbandonato le sue labbra e si è spinto sul suo collo che bacia, lecca e morde.  
È più esperto quel ragazzino, non più tale. _Probabilmente ha fatto pratica..._  
  
  
Probabilmente sta scopando con altre persone, con altri uomini...

 

E quei pensieri lo portano ad afferrarlo per i capelli e a tirarlo indietro per osservarlo con un luccichio negli occhi che sa di una follia mista a gelosia. Gelosia, un sentimento che ha già avuto modo di assaporare. Un altro colpo nello stomaco che ha dovuto sopportare a causa di Ian.  
Allora viaggia ancora, inverosimilmente. E lui lo vede, Ian, dietro la vetrata di un bar mentre parla con un vecchio. Si rivede mentre sorride scioccamente a causa di quella visione capace di infastidirlo senza saperne nemmeno il motivo.  
Lo vede, poi, in un altro scenario: dietro il bancone del negozio, mentre flirta sempre con quel vecchio e si sente sfiancato, eroso, pieno di adrenalina da sfogare, perché quel vecchio lo massacrerebbe di botte con la prima scusa lasciata al caso.

“Sei stato con altri?” gli domanda e Ian rallenta nelle spinte fino ad arrestarsi. Ride e quell'ilarità lo disarma perché gli fa male.  
  
“Chi è dei due che è sposato?” gli sputa addosso quella verità che getta l'altro nella consapevolezza che Ian ha sempre ragione, mai torto.

Lo sente uscire dal suo corpo, così come dalla sua vita, senza nemmeno concludere, senza nemmeno un ultimo orgasmo.

“Che fai?” domanda retorico, perché lo sa benissimo cosa fa: si allaccia la cinta dei pantaloni che ha rialzato. Ma l'altro lo sorprende.

“ _Lascio la città”_ risponde, agghiacciandolo.

  
  
_Lascio la città, lascio la città, lascio la città..._ _Quante volte ha risentito quelle tre fottute parole?_

 

Un deja vù.  Stavolta, però, lui non ride più. Stavolta crolla, come ha iniziato a fare il primo giorno senza di lui.  Questa volta inorridisce, perché non vuole sentirsele sbattere di nuovo in faccia.  Perciò resta in silenzio, non gli serve la risposta sul piatto d'argento come ha fatto la prima volta.  Ma Ian si riveste, velocemente, e lo guarda sorridendo, mentre si infila la maglietta.

“ _Esercito_ ” dice, come se l'altro avesse comunque parlato.

 

_No, no, no, no._

 

Se potesse, si tapperebbe le orecchie e chiuderebbe gli occhi per non dover sentirsi dire ancora quelle parole.  
Sgrana gli occhi e “ _Dici sul serio?_ Mi prendi per il culo, _vuoi arruolarti_ ancora?” dice in un sibilo, tirandosi a sedere; ed è nudo, ma non solo fisicamente, perché sta vivendo il suo incubo e non ha armi con cui difendersi.  
E se lo merita, essere disarmato di fronte a qualcosa che si è meritato la prima volta e che si merita di vivere in loop.

“ _Domani mattina_ ”

Sempre le stesse fottute risposte. Come un copione preparato appositamente per giocare con lui. Quello è suo personale inferno, ma Ian non è il Diavolo, no.  
Ian è sempre stato un Angelo, il Diavolo è se stesso; perché i masochisti non hanno bisogno del male degli altri, sono capaci di farsene da soli. In modi come quello.

“Per quanto tempo?” non lo domanda nemmeno, ma è stabilito, è come se l'avesse detto comunque. Perché lo ha fatto una volta e in silenzio lo ha fatto anche ora.  
Ian si infila il giubbotto e affonda le mani nelle tasche. Sorride e fa spallucce, mentre si avvicina alla porta e si appoggia allo stipite.

Un'immagine, come quella che nasconde in bagno, di lui, l'ultima volta che lo ha visto. Soltanto che è mentale, quella, e l'ha chiusa nella testa, ricordandola solo per farsi male.

“Altri  _qu_ _attro anni, minimo_ ”

Socchiude gli occhi e le lacrime scendono giù, stavolta non le ferma. Si tira le gambe verso di sé e si abbraccia, mentre singhiozza e ciondola sul posto. Come un pazzo.

 

 _Basta, basta, basta._  
_Un lamento, la gola amara, secca, bruciante._

 

Ha il magone addosso, sulla pelle, nelle ossa, trema. È scosso. Fa male. Lo stomaco è attorcigliato, dandogli la sensazione di dover rigettare tutto quanto, anche il vuoto.  
Fa male, di quel male che toglie il fiato, le forze e le speranze e che lo fanno annaspare come se si stesse affogando di propria volontà nell'acqua gelida di quei maledetti ricordi, di quel maledetto addio.

“Perché mi stai facendo ancora questo? Perché?” singhiozza, più a se stesso che a Ian che lo guarda e non prova nemmeno pietà.

Eccola lì, la foto: Ian, sul ciglio della porta, che sputa la sua sentenza su quella storia che non è mai stata tale.

“ _Non sono venuto per te_ ” conclude amaro, facendo rimbombare quelle parole nella sua testa ormai sbriciolata, fatta di cenere, fatta di niente. E forse quella è la prova che tutto questo dolore non se lo merita nemmeno più.  
E ha di nuovo quelle tre parole in bocca, quelle che non è riuscito a dire, quelle che poi quando sono uscite dalle sue labbra, sono arrivate tardi alle orecchie di chi voleva sentirsele dire da sempre.  
Quelle tre parole che non significano niente. “Non- non lo fare”

“ _L'ho già fatto_ ” è la risposta di Ian, girato di spalle, che rivoluziona l'abbozzo di quel copione rispondendogli con una sacrosanta verità.

Poi sparisce come un fantasma, Ian, lasciandolo solo come è sempre stato.

 

*

 

Apre gli occhi con il respiro affannato, gli occhi bagnati, gonfi, rossi e la gola a fuoco. Tossisce, mentre prende la bottiglia d'acqua e beve.  
Il cuore martella nel petto e le gambe gli tremano, agitandolo.

Che cazzo di tortura gli ha imposto la mente?

Perché lui fa sempre quel sogno, ormai. Per questo non si illude. Perché Ian non torna, ma se ne è andato. E lui è sempre più spezzato, ogni volta che si sveglia e capisce il dolore che può fargli un ricordo.  
Un ricordo che gli palesa quanto avesse potuto avere, nella vita, se solo avesse avuto il coraggio di buttarsi. Un ricordo che è il suo Inferno personale nel quale si crogiola perché pensa di meritarselo.  
Guarda il letto vuoto e poi la sua eccitazione sfrontata, scottante, nelle mutande. Una lacrima scende ancora, quando con una mano scende sul suo addome, toccando l'ombelico e poi l'elastico dei boxer. Si morde un labbro e accascia il capo sul cuscino, ad occhi chiusi.

 

E si tocca, Mickey, mentre cerca piacere nel dolore.

 

 

* Rolling in the deep - Adele

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Angolo VenerediRimmel
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Mickey ha momenti di consapevolezza, mentre sogna Ian, e quindi non si illude, ma ogni volta questo incubo si conclude allo stesso modo, con l'abbandono di Ian.  
> Il discorso che fanno, infatti, alla fine, è ripreso dalla 3x12 e adattato un po' – quindi modificato.


End file.
